disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Naboo
|games = Star Wars Battlefront II |location = Naboo system |ruler = Padmé Amidala (formerly) Jamillia (formerly) Neeyutnee (formerly) Apailana (formerly) Sosha Soruna |inhabitants = Humans Gungans |visitors = R2-D2 C-3PO, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine, Darth Maul, Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, Mace Windu, Depa Billaba, Ahsoka Tano, Bail Organa, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa}}Naboo (pronounced /nə'bu/) is a planet that is the sector capital of the Chommell sector near the Outer Rim territories. It is a largely unspoiled world with large plains, swamps, and seas. It is mostly known as the homeworld of notable historical figures who played major roles in the downfall of the Galactic Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, namely Padmé Amidala, Palpatine, and Jar Jar Binks. After the fall of the Empire, Naboo became a New Republic planet. History Naboo was blockaded by Nute Gunray and the Trade Federation during the years of the Republic on the orders of Palpatine (Darth Sidious). However, when the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi became involved and brought then-queen Padmé Amidala to speak before the senate on the blockade and its effects, this set in motion events that would to the Battle of Naboo. In the battle that followed, queen Padmé and the Jedi united the Naboo and Gungans to destroy the droid armies controlling the planet and the ship in turn controlling them. This alliance brought peace to the Naboo and Gungans. For the rest of the reign of the Republic, Naboo was an active representative in trying to end the Clone Wars. When the Galactic Republic fell and was replaced by the Galactic Empire, Naboo became an Imperial world. For the most part, Palpatine was content to leave the planet mostly alone, although he built a garrison there and placed hidden weapons in orbit. When the Empire fell at the Battle of Endor, Leia Organa visited the world, hoping that Naboo would support the creation of a New Republic. Queen Sosha Soruna agreed wholeheartedly, as her entire world felt shame of the actions of Palpatine, its most sinister resident. However, a Climate Disruption Array stationed in orbit placed by Palpatine began to ravage the planet. Luckily, Leia, queen Soruna and pilot Shara Bey destroyed the satellites, saving the world from destruction. Afterwards, Naboo became one of the first worlds to join the New Republic. Description Naboo is a lush world of beautiful green pastures, rolling hills, and vast meadows. It also has immense swamps and forests, and is home to many types of creatures; Shaaks grazed on the plains while predatory Veermoks stalked the forests and swamps where Fambaas, Kaadu, Nunas, Ikopi and Falumpasets roamed. The seas and swamp waterways are home to many types of fish and leviathan monsters that dwelled in the deep; Rays, Mees, Tees, Laas, and Doos swam past the underwater bubble cities of the Gungans, while stalking them are predators like the Opee Sea Killer, Colo Claw Fish, and largest of all, the Sando Aqua Monster. The planet's core is hollow and filled with caverns and watery passages, allowing travel, though dangerous, from one area of the planet to another by going through the center of the planet. External links *Naboo on Wookieepedia References Category:Star Wars locations Category:Planets Category:Star Tours Category:Disney INFINITY locations Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny